


News Pt.2

by FujoshiForBrownies



Series: My Mistake [5]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Claude - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Multi, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 17:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12752745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujoshiForBrownies/pseuds/FujoshiForBrownies
Summary: Claude's reaction to the news was unexpected, but it still hurt nonetheless.





	News Pt.2

“We need to tell Claude.”

 

Ciel turned to face his butler, and his eyes widened as he saw the state Sebastian was really in. His face was pale - almost as pale as when he had first received the news - and his eyes were sunken with the worry that had kept the both of them up all night. Ciel felt an immediate rush of both sympathy and admiration for Sebastian, for his seemingly infallible ability to rise every single day and tend to Ciel’s need when he was obviously downright exhausted. His body was already taking care of someone else, as well - a child far younger and more vulnerable than Ciel was at the moment. That rush of emotion was so strong all Ciel could do for a moment was just sit there, until he shook his head and tried to focus on what his butler had said.  

 

“I agree,” Ciel replied, putting down his paperwork and standing up to stretch his arms above his head, terribly stiff from being bent over his work for almost an hour. He could almost see the demon pacing around the room, hands clasped behind his back as he worked up the nerve to decide this. 

 

Neither of them had asked for this. 

 

* * *

 

The Trancy manor always carried a darker aura around it, but it seemed to be especially strong today. Ciel wrapped one arm around himself as he reached up to knock the door-knocker, but his hand was surrounded by Sebastian’s gloved one. Ciel looked up, seeing Sebastian smiling slightly. The worry had been erased from his face, but the earl could still feel it trickling through their bond. So he was still nervous. A little bit.

 

But then again, Sebastian had every right to be nervous, didn't he?

 

Sebastian knocked, and Ciel could see his butler’s hand trembling softly as he dropped it. Without thinking, the earl reached out and clasped his butler’s hand for a second, squeezing it slightly. The gratitude that poured in nearly knocked the younger of the two off his feet. The door opened, revealing Claude and Alois. _ Of course _ , Ciel added in his head, _ he's there _ . The earl stepped back, giving his butler the room he needed to make this announcement.

 

“Claude, good news.  _ I _ -”

 

The elder demon pulled Sebastian’s tie towards him in his grip, and Ciel thought Claude was going to pull him in for a kiss, congratulate him, and he closed his eyes. But something didn't seem.. _.quite _ ...right. Ciel’s hunch was confirmed as Claude suddenly shot his wrist out, flinging the younger demon against the wall, and Sebastian put his arms across his chest to protect himself. 

 

Claude leaned in again, his golden eyes flickering with misplaced anger.

  
“I’ll make sure  _ your _ child never meets their father, Michaelis.”


End file.
